dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Winx Club
Italian |dubbing_studio1 = 4Kids Entertainment |dubbing_studio2 = Cinélume |dubbing_studio3 = Atlas Oceanic Sound & Picture |dubbing_studio4 = DuArt Film & Video |dubbing_studio5 = 3Beep Inc. |director1 = Anthony Salerno |director2 = Christopher Collet |director3 = Mark Camacho |director4 = Richard Dumont |director5 = Lisa Schaffer |director6 = Katie McWane |director7 = Theresa Buchheister |director8 = Henry F. Benjamin |translation = |recorded = 2004-2007 (4Kids) 2005-2011 (Cinélume) 2010-2014 (Nick) 2015 (DuArt) 2018 (3Beep) |country1 = United States |country2 = Canada |orig_country = Italy |episodes = 208 |year = 2004-present }} Winx Club is an animated television series created by Iginio Straffi and his studio Rainbow SpA in co-production with Nickelodeon and RAI Fiction. The series premiered on January 28, 2004 in Italy. Dubbing History Winx Club has a complex dubbing history. Four different English versions of the series exist, none of which span the whole series consistently. In the United States, the series was first licensed and dubbed into English by 4Kids Entertainment, and aired on Fox's programming block 4Kids TV (formerly FoxBox) beginning on June 19, 2004. As was typical, 4Kids made many writing changes and edits; including many plot changes, as well as many name changes, as part of the company's effort to adapt Winx Club to an American audience. Reruns of the series aired on Cartoon Network in 2005, and on CW4kids in 2009. In 2007, the license for 4Kids Entertainment was revoked by Rainbow and the final rerun of Winx Club ended on July 17, 2010 with the Season 3 finale being announced as the series finale for the series. Simultaneously, an alternate dub of the series was recorded by the Montreal-based studio Cinélume, which aired on Okto in Singapore. The Cinélume dub is completely uncut with no script edits or censorship. Cinélume's dub only covers the first four seasons of the series, as well as the spin-off PopPixie. On September 2, 2010, Nickelodeon announced that it would co-produce Winx Club. In February 2011, Viacom (Nickelodeon's parent company) became a co-owner of Rainbow SpA. A new cast of well-known American actors recorded for the fifth and sixth seasons at Viacom's Burbank studio. Unlike all previous seasons (which were originally recorded in Italian), the animation was matched to Nickelodeon's cast. As the master audio track, Nickelodeon's voice actor Dee Bradley Baker (who voiced non-verbal characters like Kiko) can be heard across all foreign dubs of these seasons. This cast also included many high-profile actors who did not normally do voiceover work, including Ariana Grande as Diaspro, Elizabeth Gillies as Daphne, Keke Palmer as Aisha and Daniella Monet as Mitzi. In 2014, the show's seventh season was subject to many budget cuts as a result of Rainbow's financial losses over the past year (their film Gladiators of Rome bombed at the box office). The Burbank cast was deemed too expensive, and as a result, DuArt Film & Video in New York was hired to dub over the seventh season. The voices were recast, and DuArt's dub saw the return of some of the 4Kids voice actors (Lisa Ortiz, Erica Schroeder, Marc Thompson) though few reprised their roles. The seventh season premiered on Nickelodeon in the UK on July 4, 2015, and in the United States on Nick Jr. on January 10, 2016. Dubbing Production later moved to 3Beep Inc. for Season 8, and maintained most of DuArt's cast, though various members of the main cast were replaced for various reasons. Cast Main Characters Winx Club Specialists Villains Secondary Characters Alfea Cloud Tower Red Fountain Families Pixies Recurring Characters Fairy Animals Selkies Gardenia Characters Minor Characters Sirenix Guardians Major Fairies Fairy Pets Others Additional Voices Notes *Glim's original Italian dialogue (which consists of baby garble) is left intact in most international dubs. *Nickelodeon's dub of Seasons 3 and 4 generally follow the same scripts used by the Cinélume dub, with a few additional jokes added in here and there. **The reason behind this: in 2010, Nickelodeon was planning on only producing new content for the franchise and not re-dubbing any of the original episodes. When the fifth season ended up needing a lot more development time, Nick's studio decided to have their voice actors record for these seasons (giving them more Winx content to air leading up to the brand-new episodes). They used the pre-written scripts so that their writers could entirely concentrate on Season 5. **These scripts are fairly accurate translations of the original Italian episodes. *Season 3 has the most dubs out of each season. Transmission Video Releases Paramount Picture's releases of the films The Secret of the Lost Kingdom and Magical Adventure also contain Nick's dubs of episodes 79-85 and 105-111 respectively. See Also *PopPixie *Winx Club (mini-series) *World of Winx *Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom *Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure External Links *''Winx Club'' at the Internet Movie Database Category:Animated Series Category:Italian Series Category:American Dubbing Category:Canadian Dubbing Category:Animated Series from the 2000s Category:Animated Series from the 2010s Category:Dubs from the 2000's Category:Dubs from the 2010's Category:Rainbow SRL Category:Series aired on Nickelodeon Category:Multi-Dubs Category:4Kids Entertainment